Elvanor High
by ApApp
Summary: Me and Nightwriter94 wanted to do something romatic and adventure-like so here we go. A high school of the girfted. the Very gifted. OC's with the Naruto cast, we focus on the other characters more often than not. POV'S will switch with every chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 My side of the tale

"Name?"

"Jinou Yukiko" I said blankly. The guard sighed and looked at the file he grabbed out of the cabinet drawer. He looked at me. I was wearing a black leather jacket and brown shirt with army-print cargo pants with brown boots. I was somewhat normal, with a height of 5"7' and weight of 180 pounds, and was 15 years and 5 months old. I had light brown skin and dark brown hair that was combed straight. The most interesting thing about my features was my eyes, which were red and blue- right eye red and left eye blue. 'He must be looking over my very interesting record. Being very quiet and a good learner doesn't mean I can't get in minor trouble. Small explosions in class rooms, fights with other students, and responsible for the fire in the math room. Anything is possible.' I held my yin-yang necklace bored and waited, watching the guard in the office of the West Hill High School. The guard nodded and finally handed me the file, and I left the school for good, never looking back at a normal person's life.

Hinata was drawing a picture of a red flower that bloomed outside our place, as I walked up to our home. The picture was of the pure inside of the flower. All its internal structure, a very beautiful drawing; Hinata was staring so intently at the flower as her hand flew across the page, the veins around her eyes bulging. "How's it going sis?" I asked. "It's good big brother. Did you get your record so you can go to Elvanor?" she asked without looking up. "Yeah I got it, I'm going to show it to mom and dad so they can send it in for me and we'll be at Elvanor together in no time." I smiled and so did she, still looking at the flower. "I love the drawing, its so life like." She blushed a bit. "Thanks Jinou." she shyly mumbled. "I think I'll be late sis. My application is very late to be sent in. I probably won't start Elvanor till late." I said with a sigh "I know Jinou, at least you'll be at school soon enough studying your powers and learning how to use them." She replied "True, very true. I can't wait to be there. Finally not having to live a normal life." I breathed out happily, letting a little fire escape through my mouth.

2 month later Jinou arrives at Elvanor.

I walked past the school sign and up to the school's double gates. Inside was a vast quad and many buildings. Trees and benches stood everywhere. It was a very interesting school for special powered students. Many students were walking in groups and talking. "Hey Jinou. How have you been?" asked Neji, who was waiting for me at the gate. "Fine. Took a while for my application to go through but it happened. So here I am." I said with a smile. He nodded and showed me the boy's dorm, which was vast and across the quad from girl's dorm, since the school's buildings surrounded the quad. _Why is everyone looking at me? Well I guess luggage at this time of the year is pretty weird for them._ The long hall ways of the dorm were decorated with pictures of paintings and portraits, students walking around and looking at me with my luggage, _I'm in the 10th grade and came 2 months late to school, of course they will look at me._ Security guards stood every so often, watching the students. I arrived at room 47 on the 3rd floor and Neji left to go up to his room _Thanks_. Inside were two boys lounging around and talking; the room was fairly large and gave each boy a bed of his own and plenty of room with a desk and dresser. "Hi." I said awkwardly. "Why hello new comer. I'm Rock lee but everyone calls me Lee." Said a light skinned boy with bandaged arms and a green jacket with black pants. He held out his hand and I shook it. "I'm Jinou Yukiko." The other boy with a bored expression wearing a long brown coat and a gray shirt and brown pants said, holding out his hand, "Hi I'm Shikamaru, I guess will be living together for the next year huh. What a drag." I laughed a little and smiled and started to unpack, looking over my schedule.

Next morning after eating a breakfast in the huge mess hall I headed to my first class of the day, and still managed to get lost with a mini map and my few text books. _Great I'm lost on my first day._ I passed a sakura tree with the blossoms gently falling to the ground. _Hm, pretty._ I mused, still trying to find my first class. I finally got to Art, which was taught by Mrs. Kurenai. The class was working hard on their paintings and Mrs. Kurenai called attention and introduced me to the class. "Class this is Jinou Yokiko. He is a late transfer to the school." Many whispers followed this statement. There were many students but it was a girl about my age that caught my attention. She had white skin, her black hair with a red streak down, and was wearing a black tank top with black shorts and boots. _She looks really pretty._ I thought. Mrs. Kurenai told me to take the seat to the left of the pretty girl. I looked down and put my text books and backpack to the side. I said a small "hello", but wasn't heard by the girl. I sat down and noticed that the girl next to me was staring intenly at the canvas. Shrugging I started to work on my painting.

After 50 minutes I finished, the end result being a figure in a blizzard screaming while on fire. I looked over at the pretty girl's picture and it was small sprite captured in a jar bleeding to death in its cage, surrounded by dark hues. "Nice picture" I said quietly, looking at the pretty girl. She jumped and half smiled. "Thanks." The bell rang and I quickly packed up and headed out to Advanced Combat 2. After I turned the corner and put my textbooks back in my bag I slammed into a huge figure and fell to the floor. Stunned, I looked up at a hideous face and thought, _FUCK!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 How I saw it

The incessant ringing of my alarm clock pulled me from the depths of sleep with a groan. I blindly reached out and roughly turned of the offensive object before sitting up in bed. Rubbing my eyes I trudged over to my brother's room to wake him up. I gently shook his shoulder and called him softly. "Tobi, Tobi it's time to get up. C'mon we have to go to school." Tobi slowly woke up, and then smiled at me. "Good morning, Miyako-chan! Tobi is happy to see Miyako-chan." I smiled at him, noticing his mask had fallen off during the night to reveal his horribly scarred eye I had grown accustomed to seeing. "I'm happy to see you too, Tobi. Now get up and get ready, okay? We don't want to be late." Tobi looked at me, horrified at the idea. "No, no! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi won't be late. Tobi is a good boy." I left him to get ready.

Twenty minutes later I did a final check in the mirror. 'Hair, brushed. Teeth clean. Clothes are presentable, and boots are laced up right. Got my necklace on- yup, I'm ready to go.' I thought before grabbing up my back pack from the floor. Tobi was waiting at the door for me, muttering to himself quietly. We began our fifteen minute trek to the prison we called "school", occasionally speaking to each other and occasionally lapsing into silence. Finally we reached our destination, passing by the sign that proudly stated, "Elvanor home of the extraordinarily gifted." I sighed, thinking about how I was probably the weakest of these "extraordinarily gifted" people in my gang of friends. Tobi and I reached our usual hang out spot underneath a beautiful sakura blossom tree and waited for the gang to show up.

The first to show up was Sasori and Deidara, my fellow artists who could never agree on what art was. Deidara believed that art was short lived and was made to be destroyed, whereas Sasori considered art to be long lasting. Countless times they had tried to get me to side with them, but I simply laughed and remained neutral. I personally believed that art had various shapes, mediums and forms, but that didn't satisfy them. As usual, they walked up debating about art. They only stopped when they saw me sitting there with Tobi. "Good morning Miyako-chan!" Deidara greeted, hugging me with one arm. Sasori was much more reserved in his greeting, but I didn't take offense to it. He was usually stoic and unaffectionate. Next to arrive was Itachi and Kisame, the quietest of the gang. They rarely interacted much with anyone but each other, being similar in temperament, but they'd always give a small smile and a nod in greeting towards me and my brother. Loud profanities announced the arrival of Hidan, probably our most insane member. He worships a god called "Jashin" and has made numerous attempts to sacrifice me to this... god. Finally, our leader and his girlfriend arrived, scolding Hidan for his vulgar vocabulary. Konan was beautiful, motherly in a bizarre sense, and very fashionable. Her and Deidara made good shopping partners, which worked since they were both my best friends. It makes shopping so much easier when I need clothes. Our leader, Pein, rarely shows up since he's incredibly intelligent. These people, combined with my brother and I, formed the notorious gang we fondly call the Akatsuki.

We were all sitting around, gossiping and talking about fairly unimportant things when Itachi quietly said, "We're supposed to get a new student today." We looked at him surprised. "A new student in October? That's unusual. School started in August- what could bring them so late?" Konan questioned. The tall man shrugged, and Hidan excitedly answered. "Who gives a damn? I could use that bastard to sacrifice to Jashin!" I glared at him. "No way. Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time you tried using a student as a sacrifice? You almost got expelled, and the kid was in therapy for the rest of the year!" Pein nodded in agreement, displeasure on his face. "I do not feel like bailing you out again for your idiocy Hidan. I prohibit you from trying that foolish act again." Hidan cussed both of us out. "If that asshole runs into me I swear I'm going to fuckin' beat him up and sacrifice him!" Everyone groaned and shook their heads as the bell rang for classes to begin. We all part ways except for Sasori, Deidara and I, who headed to the art room for our first class.

The three of us took our usual seats, Sasori to the right of me and Deidara directly behind me. Deidara _used_ to sit to the left of me, but Kurenai-sensei got so mad at him for constantly arguing with Sasori (loudly, since I was between them) that she moved him behind me, leaving a vacant seat. Kurenai-sensei stood in front of the class, writing the directions on the board. "Alright everyone today is a free paint day- the sky's the limit, as long as you're painting." With that I instantly got my canvas and paint out from my back pack and began painting. Not long into class the door opened, causing us all to glance up. A young male had entered the room, looking rather shy. His dark skin and black hair was a bit unusual, seeing as most of us in class had light brown or white skin. Kurenai started to introduce him but by that point I lost interest, simply thinking, 'Hm, he's kinda cute.'

I saw him sit down in the only vacant seat in the class room- next to me- but didn't care. I kept painting, dark hues blending together to create the even darker scene of a small sprite captured in a jar bleeding to death in its cage. I became engrossed in my work, relentlessly pouring out detail after detail into the piece to the point of near obliviousness. I stopped only to stretch my neck and look at the time, before continuing. I could subconsciously hear Deidara and Sasori bickering again, but I payed no attention to the words they said. After a grueling 50 minutes of work I sat back, satisfied with the end result. I was looking over it one more time to make sure I didn't miss anything when I heard a quiet, "Nice picture." I jumped, startled at the unfamiliar voice. I turned to see the new student looking seriously at me. I gave a half smile and a polite, "Thanks" before the bell rang for our next class to begin. I packed up my things quickly and got up to leave, noting that the student was already gone. 'Wow, he moves fast.' I mused. I headed out the door with my two friends and entered the quad, only to hear an extremely familiar voice shouting out threats and profanities. Deidara gave a small, "Uh- oh!" and Sasori sighed. I zoned in on Hidan looming over the new student who seemed quite alarmed at the circumstances, his stuff on the floor. I growled, "Shit." before rushing to the new kid's rescue.

I reached Hidan just before he punched the stunned student and slipped between him, my angry 5'4 frame defying his 5'8. In the blink of an eye I had socked him in the stomach and kneed him in the crotch, forcing him to lose his ability to fight briefly. "WHAT THE HELL BITCH?!" Hidan screamed at me, furious but in too much pain to do much else. My emerald eyes flashed angrily as I slapped him upside the head. "YOU MORON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He snarled at me. "The bastard ran into me! HE DESERVES TO BE SACRIFICED!" I growled fiercely, not intimidated. "If you don't calm the hell down and get to your next class RIGHT NOW I will BEAT YOU UP HIDAN! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hidan started to rise against me but once he saw my frame tensed and ready to fight he gave in. "Fine, bitch!" He glared daggers at the kid on the floor. "You better be happy she was here to save your ass, maggot!" With that Hidan stormed off. I whirled around to the kid, who managed to come back to his senses and start thanking me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You are lucky I hate sacrifices. Be careful and watch where you're going next time!" With that I stormed off to my next class, advanced combat 2.

'What on EARTH is WRONG with that kid, freezing that way?! That moron will get himself killed and he hasn't even been here a day!' I fumed as I entered the locker room. 'If I hadn't been there to stop Hidan he'd be toast by now; Deidara and Sasori wouldn't have cared on damn bit. In fact,' I scowled, undressing from my normal clothes, 'What made ME care? Sure he's new and all, and kinda cute, but that doesn't matter! He should've watched where the hell he was going!' I tugged on my black biker shorts and black sports tank top, not caring how it accentuated the little curves I had. I carefully unhooked my necklace and stowed it away in my locker, slamming the door shut. 'He better not have class with me again right now, or I'm gonna lose it and kick his ass for his stupidity.' Somewhat calmer after this mental ranting I made my way to class.

I headed towards Kakashi's group and shook my head at the sight of him reading the nasty book he always had with him. 'He really needs to get a life. Or get laid. Whichever. Somehow, I suspect that wouldn't be enough though...' As I went to meet up with some of the girls I had somewhat befriended in class I noticed the guys attempting to discretely stare at me as I passed by. A sharp glare caused them to blush furiously and look away. 'Sigh, I knew this outfit would cause... Problems. But I do NOT want the extra baggage of baggy clothes. Oh well... There are pros and cons to everything.' The bell rang, and as I started paying attention to Kakashi I noticed that _he_ was in my class. 'Oh. Hell. No. He is NOT really here right now.' Of course, he was.

I glared daggers at him, which seemed to cause him discomfort. Inwardly I smirked at this reaction. 'That's right. Be uncomfortable. I am NOT happy with you right now, new kid. Not. Happy. At all.' Kakashi started to address the class. "Today will be sparing. I will pick your partner to spar with. I don't care if you're not comfortable with fighting your friend or a girl. This is how you learn- hands on experience!" I secretly celebrated this good fortune. 'Good! A way to vent out my anger! I love dueling!' He pointed at the new kid, then started scanning the girls for an opponent. "Don't pick me, don't pick me...' As if fate was against me,"You, Miyako Mizuki, arena 3 go now." 'WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fight Night

'Why did she save me? What did I do to make her yell at me? More importantly why the fuck did I freeze?!' I thought furiously. I stood up quickly from the floor and grabbed my stuff running to class hoping I wouldn't be late for a second time.

'Why did I freeze? I knew I was in trouble but I couldn't have defended myself?! I know what to do, hell I knew what I should have done but she, she saved my ass.' I walked into the locker room to change out into my gray sweats and black t-shirt. I was very careful with changing my pants; I had a thick blade strapped to my calf with easy access for when I'm in trouble. 'Why didn't I use my knife?!' The combat teacher was Kakashi sensei, stood waiting between ringed arenas as I walked out of the boy's locker room with the rest of his class. The girls came from another door on the same side. We gathered around Kakashi, who was reading a naughty book and kept laughing every so often.

"Morning class." He said after the last person came into the group.

"Good morning Kakashi sensei. Said the class in unison.

"Today will be sparing. I will pick your partner to spar with. I don't care if you're not comfortable with fighting your friend or a girl. This is how you learn- hands on experience! Now" he looked around and found me. "You. New kid." he pointed me out. "You'll be in arena 3 with…" He looked to my left were most of the girls are. "You, Miyako Mizuki, arena 3 go now." He gestured and I walked to the semi-large arena with a big blue 3 on it and looked at who I was fighting. It was the pretty girl that saved me. 'Do I have every class with her?!' She looked at me with annoyed and very hostile expression and swiftly walked into the arena. It was surrounded by a 5 foot wall with only one gate. A screen hovered over it and on its right side was a blue machine with a long pod thing and key board on either side. When I closed the gate of the arena a sheet of light came up from the wall and the screen came to life with our faces and name next to them. The other students were paired off to about 20 different arenas. I gripped my necklace as I watched, and I noticed the color of our names was matching our pants color- mine gray and hers black. She still looked pretty with her black biker shorts, sports tank top, hair in a ponytail and an annoyed and disgruntled look on her face. 'WHAT DID I DO?!'

"Umm hey. I guess I should tha-"

"Shut up and get ready. Kakashi is going to tell us what's going on." She barked looking more annoyed, crossing her arms. Kakashi's voice came from the screen, as well as in the other arenas.

"Okay, so this will be a three round match. Each round will increase what power of weaponry you can use. First round is strictly fighting. Taijutsu and physical abilities, NO charkra, magic, or weaponry. Now prepare yourselves for the first round." Once he finished a sheet of light came in between each sparring partner and the screen flashed a 40 second count down. Miyako was still crossing her arms and looking around. I calmed myself and released the tension. The announcer on the screen spoke at the 20.

"This will be a three round match between Jinou Yukiko, gray and Miyako Mizuki, black. First round is pure fighting. Second round fighting and one weapon, third round is a full on fight, no limitations." The countdown showed 5, then 4, the 3, 2, 1. The screen of light disappeared between us and Kakashi's voice came through. "Fight!"

Miyako ran to me and I ran to her, ready to fight. She threw a punch but I leaned back and so that it passed mere inches away from me and I dropped down for a swing kick, but she jumped backwards and came back with a full on thrusting kick, which I blocked with my left arm, ramming it aside. 'Damn she's strong but is very direct. I might have a good chance at this'. I used the momentum to jab her in the stomach and she flew back, landing hard. She looked furious and got up quickly, standing ready in a fighting position. I stood a foot away in my fighting position and we stared at each other. 'What is she thinking? I know I have her beat at this. She doesn't seem to be a great fighter; I gave her two open shots. When I leaned back I wasn't prepared for an underhand blow, after I punched her it was soft enough to where she could have pulled me over. Hmmm.'

I punched, she ducked and jabbed upward. I kneed up and kicked her in the chest. She fell back and I pinned her with my twice size form, my arm on her neck and my full weight on her. We looked into each other's eyes and I saw something, but all of a sudden a force pulled me off her and threw me back and I landed on my side of the arena again. The light wall came back up again and the announcer spoke from the screen.

"WINNER JINOU! Now the start of the second round, please type in your weapon of choice then it will appear in the pod. Please stand ready; if in need of medical care please press the blue button and you will be healed." Neither one of use called for a healer. She smiled an evil smile and started typing. I had no idea what weapon I wanted to use; I thought quickly of all the weaponry I knew how to use, then I thought of the one weapon that I knew how to use. I typed in "Soul Biter" and it appeared in the pod. A thick large gun, single barrel and 40 rounds in one go, red lined with black, Soul Biter was made from my own hands and had a very special feature only I only knew how to activate. I looked to Miyako and she was holding dual swords. She still had that evil smile; I smiled back with confidence and strapped the holster on my waist and walked to the center of my side. 'Now things are really heating up in here. That must be her primary weapon, like Soul Biter is mine.' A countdown started from 10, at 5 I drew Soul biter and held it in both hands, ready. The 15 pound gun felt right in my hands.

"FIGHT!" said the announcer and I fired my first shot. She deflected it and ran at me. 'Why can't I get over the fact that she looks pretty?!' I fired again and she blocked the shot again. I fired twice more but she still blocked it, then she swung her swords in my direction. I blocked them both with the barrel of Soul Biter and pushed forward with all my weight. She sidestepped and spun her sword, then jabbed me with the hilt of her right sword in my back. I gasped in pain and rolled forward. I took a shot from the ground, but she blocked it again with her right-hand sword and slashed the air, a slash of fire cut through the air and headed to me, I smiled and back handed it with my left, the fire curled up into a ball and disappeared, she looked shocked but quickly recovered and slashed, with her right then left and kicked. I blocked both with the barrel of Soul Biter with ease and took in the kick I slammed into the wall of light. 'Fuck bad move! Why was I being a fucking gentleman?' She ran at me with her swords poised to impale me but I brought up Soul Biter and clicked the hammer into ready position and the barrel flicked upward to 180 degrees. The inside of the barrel flipped out to reveal an inner blade, and then the last of the blade slid out. Soul biter stiffened itself and the machinery built itself around it to make a complete sword from a gun. The shocking effect on Miyako was enough to bash her swords up and I powered kicked her, causing her to fly. I clicked my 3 foot blade back into my 15 pound gun and took 5 shots, only two were not blocked by her sword, the 3rd shot skimmed her side, enough to sting. She spun in midair and tried to adjust with her right sword, but as she was moving her sword the 5th shot hit the hilt, and the sword flew out of her hand as she kept flying. She stabbed the ground with her left sword. Holding it upside down she stopped and pulled it out of the ground. I walked to where her fallen sword lay and grabbed it. She looked outraged and ran at me, the left sword pointing down. 'She is really good; I might have to work for this win.' I threw up Soul Biter, jumped and used the momentum to hurl the right sword at Miyako. It spun with dead accuracy. I caught Soul Biter and shot two more rounds following her sword and clicked for Soul Biter to turn into its sword form.

She blocked the sword just in time and slashed the other bullet and caught the other with the side of her blade. "You're actually a challenge Jinou." Miyako said as she picked up her right-hand sword. "Haven't fought a late comer that actually knew what he was doing." She had a smile that was much kinder but she never lost the tension in her body. "I didn't spend the time I was out lounging around. I learned what I could." I hefted Soul Biter onto my shoulder and put my other hand in my pocket and slowly walked to her, she walked to me slowly holding tightly her dual blades. "I made Soul Biter myself; the only one of its kind in the whole world." I gestured my head to the sword resting on my shoulder.

"Nice craftsmanship, I wouldn't have suspected it was handmade." We were a foot apart from each other, looking each other in the eyes. 'I still see something in her eyes, something I've never seen but also..' As if on cue we attacked at the same time, I swung down and she caught it on both her swords, ducked and double slashed at me, I crouched and used Soul Biter as a shield and spun myself around full circle. I gave a mighty slash, which she leaned to the side and bashed it over with her dual blades. I then swung Soul Biter around my head and, with both hands this time, came crashing down; but she caught it with her dual blades in an "X". She was smiling. 'HOW?! How did she catch it? And hold it as I keep putting force?' The tension lessened for only a second before she sliced upward with the two blades and swung at my hands, hitting her target.

Soul Biter fell as I lost my grip with my wrists cut, the wind kicked out of me as her foot connected with my chest and I slammed on the floor, a flash of silver and the twin blades came down to my throat but hit on either side, making another "X" that could have cut off my head. A bell rang and she was lifted with a magic force and landed on her side gently, same with me. I stood a little dazed and Soul Biter was in his holster- it turns back into a gun once it's knocked out of my hand. I looked at her. She wore a smug smile and pressed the blue button. A young woman came out of the ground with a nurse hat and tended to her, talking to her quietly. I did the same and a young man came out and looked me over.

"Miyako got to you huh?" he asked, I nodded and leaned on the wall.

"WINNER MIYAKO! The 3rd and final round will start in one minute. There are no limitations to what you may do." The screen went back to the countdown 40. "Be careful with her. She's with the Akatsuki gang. She knows how to fight." He finished with my bandages and checked if anything was broken.

"No worries I have an ace up my sleeve." I reassured him, he smiled and walked back to the hole he came from and vanished. I sat up quickly and looked over Soul Biter. I grinned; the ace up my sleeve was ready to come out this final round. I looked up and saw Miyako ready and waiting, her blades at the ready.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" yelled the announcer. Then the screen of light went down and instantly fire appeared on her blades and she slashed a fire-X in my direction. I quickly punched the X and the fire surrounded me and shrunk around me fist.

"Nice try." I threw the ball of fire at her and then ran around, firing ice shots. Every shot she caught dimmed her flaming blades. I jumped at her from behind, clicked Soul Biter to its sword form and slashed from side to side. She blocked my jump, front-flipped away from me and did a whirlwind slash with the flaming swords. Blocking most of the slashes and rolling on the ground I evaded the attack. When she spun her left-hand blade froze and shot ice bullets at me. I laughed and blasted a heat wave at the ice bullets, which melted instantly. Miyako cut the heat wave with the fire blade and came at me with full on fury, slicing, slashing, and cutting at me. We went back and forth blocking, bashing, and stabbing through each other's defenses, never quite getting a direct shot at the other. Stabbing forcefully at Miyako, cutting through her defenses was enough to put her balance, but she then cross slashed at Soul Biter's hilt. Forcing me to be open, she stabbed and sliced my side, once the cut was made I screamed and let a bust of fire surround and expand around me. Miyako slashed and cut at the expanding burst of red hot flames. Jumping away from the blast, she spun her ice blade and spinning full circle, she swung, cutting at the blast and when the blade connected with the blast it produced an ice shield appeared and surrounded her, protecting her form the scorching flames. 'She is really good.' I thought as I clicked Soul Biter but into gun form and put him back into his holster and frocused on the writhing flames, engulfing Miyako's ice ball, using my right arm as a rod controlling the fire when suddenly a ice bolt ripped through the fire and headed straight for me, smiling I caused a wall of ice to form in front of it.

"Nice try Miyako but.." I summoned fire into a raging ball and blasting it through the ice wall and through the bolt into the dome. Exploding it from the inside out and steam to appear and spread. A yell from above, Miyako sending a rain of ice bullets towards me, I put up both my arms and from my pals came a fire sheet protecting me. Miyako hurtled down at me pulling out her dual blades and ready to cleve me in two. Pulling out Soul Biter and clicking it to sword form took in the dual blades. Suddenly the buzzer rang and our weapons vanished as the force pulled us apart.

"Time is up! It's a TIE!"


End file.
